<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the rain's out to get us: don't hide. by gatos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890634">the rain's out to get us: don't hide.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatos/pseuds/gatos'>gatos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Autistic Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, they're very much in love sir, troy and abed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatos/pseuds/gatos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy's the best friend Abed could ever have asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the rain's out to get us: don't hide.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>howdy y'all it's me i'm back i hope you like it *heart emojis* i wanna say thank u for my mutual on twitter who helped me with my english heart emojis to you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="edit_lines scene_object align_left user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p>
    <span class="u">The Rain's Out to Get Us: Don't Hide.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Slugline">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <strong><span class="skeletonPlus fas"></span>INT. APARTMENT - NIGHT</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Transition">
  <p>FADE IN:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line currently_hovered">
  <p>We OPEN WITH A SHOT OF THE WINDOW with the curtains wide-open, it's raining.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>The CAMERA turns to the inside of the room. We can see TROY and ABED sitting together on the floor. Both wearing pajamas. The floor is covered by sheets of paper. Troy is currently listening to music and doodling, very concentrated. Abed has his laptop on his lap, but he is not looking at its screen, he is looking at Troy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed sighs. Out of impatience, he closes his laptop. Troy notices. He stops doodling and pauses the music.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>What's wrong?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I don't know.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Writer's block?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I don't know.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It's raining. You love writing when it rains.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I know.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(then)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>What're you doodling?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy happily gathers all his drawings and shows one by one to Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Cats in the rain.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Very creative.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Right? I just feel like there's a paradox in that.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Explain?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Cats hate the rain touching their fur, but love the dramatic effect the rain brings.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Cats do seem to have an appeal for dramatic atmospheres.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(smiling)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You get me.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I do.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed smiles back. It rapidly fades.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy places the sheets on the floor again.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED (CONT'D)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I wonder what would happen if we went out...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>We'd get soaking wet and have the sniffles tomorrow. High chance of Annie killing us.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Yeah... but, y'know. Don't you wanna feel like those cats. Soaking wet and in a dramatic atmosphere.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>... No.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm unmotivated, Troy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p>Beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>As in... you can't write?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I know what to write. I know how to write. But I don't have the energy to write.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>That sucks.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It does. I need... to find it. Find my motivation. Somewhere. Anywhere.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed gently puts his laptop on the door and stands up.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED (CONT'D)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm going out.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p>Beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You sure????</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You can either come or stay.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed, I don't think that's a good idea...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>So let it be a bad one.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy hesitates. He doesn't want to go out in the cold rain, but he also doesn't want to leave his friend alone. His friend who's clearly going through something.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy stands up.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Let me get my coat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>No coats. We're getting wet.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy laughs.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED (CONT'D)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I shouldn't have phrased it like that.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Transition">
  <p>FADE TO BLACK.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas"></span>
    <strong>EXT. STREET - NIGHT</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Transition">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Transition">
  <p>FADE IN:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p>It's still raining, but not so much, more like the type of rain that makes you indecisive about opening an umbrella or not. The street where Troy and Abed are is empty. Barely a car or two passing by. Quiet.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>They have been walking side by side for sometime, soaked and shivering.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It wasn't only a bad decision. It was a <em class="format_i">really</em> bad decision.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed stops walking. So does Troy after he notices.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(sad)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You're right. We should go back before the rain gets heavier.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed turns to return.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Wait.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed turns to Troy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY (CONT'D)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>But are you feeling any better?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>No... if not worse.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>That's unacceptable. We came here so you can find your motivation back. And we will.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Aren't we going to freeze to death?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Definitely, but that's a risk I will take. Will you?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed processes what Troy's saying. Then...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I will.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy gestures for them to continue their way, they do.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Transition">
  <p>CUT TO:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas"></span>
    <strong>EXT. STREET - CONTINUOUS</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p>The rain ceases. They're still walking. In silence. You can see that Troy wants to say something. He keeps glancing at Abed. Who's looking down.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I can feel you staring at me.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm worried. That's all.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>My scripts are horrible.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>They're not!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>There's something I'm clearly doing wrong.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed, I read your last script. It wasn't horrible.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You thought it was a comedy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>But an amazing one!!!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>... It doesn't matter.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>The rain starts to pour again, furiously.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Shit. Hurry.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy drags both of them to inside an all-night diner.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Slugline">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas">FADE TO BLACK.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas"></span>
    <strong>INT. DINER - NIGHT</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>FADE IN:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>They stand inside by the door. Soft music playing in the background. Only one waitress, washing the dishes. It's a small diner. The atmosphere's comforting.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy and Abed stare at the rain falling through the glass door.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I wasn't expecting it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Me neither.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy gently touches Abed, bringing his attention back to the inside.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>C'mon. Let's sit.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Okay.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy goes for a table next to the balcony, Abed doesn't follow him, instead, he goes for the table next to the window. He sits and stares at the rain falling through the glass.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy goes to where Abed is, but doesn't sit.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm getting you a hot cocoa. Chantilly and everything.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed doesn't respond.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY (CONT'D)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Nothing.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy looks sad at Abed. He goes to order.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed keeps staring at the rain falling.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="skeletonPlus fas">CUT TO:</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <strong><span class="skeletonPlus fas"></span>INT. DINER - CONTINUOUS</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy's at the balcony.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Two hot cocoas, please.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p>The waitress nods, turns and goes prepare the hot drinks.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>WAITRESS</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Is your friend there having a bad day?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Kinda. Can you put extra whatever sugary you got in his cocoa?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>WAITRESS</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Sure.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(sarcasm)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I could also draw a smile with sprinkles.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(seriously)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Oh, that'd be awesome.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>WAITRESS</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I... never mind. Okay.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>The waitress concentrates on the hot drinks. Troy checks to see how Abed is.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>The CAMERA turns to Abed, still looking at the window.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>The CAMERA returns to Troy, he sighs.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>The waitress hands him the hot drinks.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>WAITRESS (CONT'D)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Eight dollars.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy pays her.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Thank you.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas">CUT TO:</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas"></span>
    <strong>INT. DINER - CONTINUOUS</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm back.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy sits at the table where Abed is. He slides one of the drinks to Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed's still looking at the window.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY (CONT'D)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I think you'll really love this, look, the waitress even made a sprinkled smile.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Finally, Abed takes his eyes off the window. He looks at the drink in front of him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY (CONT'D)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I know this is... not what you're looking for. But -</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed gives a small smile to his drink.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>That's nice.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>He tastes it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED (CONT'D)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>And delicious. Try yours.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy tries out his drink.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Oh. <em class="format_i">Oh. </em>That's <em class="format_i">heavenly</em>.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It really is.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(sincere)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Thank you.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy shrugs. A quiet ''no problem''.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>They drink their beverages without saying anything in between. Time passes. The rain slowly ceasing again in the background. Soft music still playing.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm sorry if I was rude earlier.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You weren't.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I was.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Everyone has bad days.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>That's not an excuse.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Why are you being so mean to yourself?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Sometimes I don't like myself.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p>Beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>But you're Abed. Why would you not like yourself?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Why do you like me?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p>Pause. Troy looks speechless at Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed gestures to Troy's drink.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Finished yours? The rain's almost gone. Let's go.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(confused)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Where?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'll show you.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy murmurs an ''okay'' and doesn't make any more questions.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>He says goodbye to the waitress. They leave the place.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas">FADE TO BLACK.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas"></span>
    <strong>EXT. STREET - NIGHT</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>The rain isn't pouring anymore. They are back to walking side by side. Abed's leading the way. He's walking fast. Troy's trying his best to keep up.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Are we close?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Almost.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>They walk.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You caught me off guard.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I did?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>And walk.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Yes, you did.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>When?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Walk. Walk. Walk.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I like you for so many reasons that it's hard to list.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed abruptly stops. Troy almost bump into him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>We're here.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>They arrive at a little park. Only one bench in it. The bench's facing the road. One streetlight illuminating it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed gestures to the bench, goes and sits. Troy follows.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="skeletonPlus fas">CUT TO:</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <strong>EXT. PARK - NIGHT</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>They're both sitting on the bench looking at the empty road ahead of them.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I come here when I want to feel like I'm in a movie.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I can see it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Are you feeling like the cats in your drawings?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm soaking wet and cold. I hate being soaking wet and cold. I'm amazed by the moment. You can't deny the dramatic atmosphere we're in. So, yes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Me too.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p>There's a pause.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I like so many things about you, Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You said it already.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I didn't think you heard.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I did.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p>Another pause.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You're one of the most intelligent, interesting, amazing, talented, people I know.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed faces Troy. He's thrown by the words.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(soft-spoken)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>That's a lot of adjectives.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>And I meant it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I know you did.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed looks down. Troy frowns.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED (CONT'D)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I was trying to write a sentimental moment between my protagonist and his love interest. I couldn't. I'm bad at people. And feelings. I was never unmotivated, I was unprepared.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I think we just had one. You got off it well.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(sincere)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>With you it's different, Troy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Explain?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed lifts his head and gestures his fingers between them.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>This is easy. I was able to connect with you. You're the first person I was ever able to.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action">
  <p>Pause.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>You could always pretend you're writing us. Would that make it any easier for you?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(thoughtful)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Actually... I never thought about it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I think that's the part we come back home for you to try it out.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I agree.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(then)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Annie's going to be so angry I made you go out in the rain only wearing pajamas.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Hey, I wanted to go. You didn't make me.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed smiles.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>They get up.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed starts to make his way back to their apartment. Troy calls for him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY (CONT'D)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed, wait.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed looks back at Troy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY (CONT'D)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Are you feeling any better?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>ABED</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>A lot better.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>
    <strong>TROY</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(smiling)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Good.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Transition">
  <p>SLAM TO BLACK.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas"></span>
    <span class="u">THE END.</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line active_edit currentUserLine has_active_others">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading it !<br/>kudos and comments are appreciated.<br/>also you can find me on twitter @abednadirbot</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>